Riza's Long Day
by vampoof94
Summary: Riza is on a mission with Hughes and Havoc and things keep getting worse for her. XD Royai oneshot. Leave me some reviews :D


**AN: I really like the ending. It's probaly my favorite part but oh well enjoy the story and do leave reviews. :D**

Riza was in the East with Havoc and Hughes to check out a string of robberies. They were to investigate and capture the thief. They woke up early to catch the train. On the train the seats were very uncomfortable and it was a long and boring ride.

"Havoc must you smoke on the train?" Riza hated it when he smoked cigarettes near her.

"It helps with stress."

"Then go outside." Havoc got up grumbling and went out to smoke.

"Hey Hawkeye you seem to be upset. Everything ok?" Now she was left with Hughes.

"I'm fine and I hate thinking about how much the Colonel is slacking off right now." Maes laughed a little and looked out the window.

"That is all you ever think about."

"Sometimes yes but mostly when I'm gone."

"Well I need to go call someone." He got up and walked out the door as Havoc walked in.

"Hey Hawkeye I finished my smoke so don't shoot me." He cringed at her glare but sat down.

"Havoc keep your mouth shut." Riza then picked up her book and started reading.

…**...**

Maes was on the phone with Roy.

"Hughes shut up! I don't want to hear about your daughter."

"But she's soooo cute!"

"I have work to do Hughes."

"Yeah about that I hope you and the boys are actually doing it." He grinned mischievously.

"Why?"

"Well your Lieutenant is worried that you won't do it and it is making her grumpy Roy." He heard Roy laugh into the phone.

"Well let her know I'm doing it then."

"No can do buddy. I didn't tell her who I was talking to. If I did she might have shot me for telling you how she feels."

"Alright then Hughes if you can't tell her just make sure she comes home safe."

"I will Roy and I should get back before she comes to get me."

"Bye Hughes."

"Bye bye Roy." He hung up the phone and walked back to the others.

…**...**

Riza and Havoc were sitting across from each other. They weren't blinking.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"I'm going to beat Hawkeye at a staring contest." Maes looked at them like they were crazy and walked back out.

'_Hmm I wonder if they have good food on the train.' _

…**...**

Roy was sitting at his desk working like a mad man on his paperwork. He wanted to show Riza that he could still get work done even with her gone.

'_I can't believe that she only thinks about paperwork.' _He laughed to himself thinking back to when Maes had told him about how she felt.

'_Grumpy, ha! I would hate to be in Havoc and Hughes's shoes right now.' _

…_**...**_

Maes walked back into their compartment and saw the two still staring at each other.

"You guys still at it?"

"Yeah. Hawkeye won the first two times but I will win this one!" Havoc blinked and Riza smirked.

"I won again Havoc now shut up and leave me alone." She went back to reading her book while Havoc pouted.

"Oh don't worry Havoc I can cheer you up. I have pictures!" Havoc turned ghost white and mentally prepared himself for the barrage of pictures. Maes shoved some in Havoc's face and hearts started to fill the compartment. Riza sighed and took out her gun. She clicked the safety off and the two men froze.

"Don't shoot us!" Havoc ducked and Maes threw his arms in the air.

"I'm trying to read so go somewhere else and be annoying." She put the gun down and continued reading. Havoc and Maes ran away.

'_Idiots.'_ She closed the book and looked out the window. The train rolled into the station and they got off the train.

"Hey Hawkeye can I go to the bathroom?" Havoc was hopping up and down and Riza glared at him.

"Hurry it up Havoc." He ran off as fast as he could. Hughes walked up to Riza and shoved a bagel into her mouth. She punched him in the face and glared at him.

"What was that for!?" She was only a step away from shooting him.

"I just wanted to make sure you ate something before we got down to work." He was on his knees begging for his life when Havoc walked up.

"All right I'm all good now." He saw the scene playing out in front of him and backed off a little. Riza saw some officers coming and put her gun away.

"Thank you Hughes." She took the bagel and started eating it. Hughes just looked at her as if she was crazy.

'_She's psycho! I'm so going to tell Roy she needs to take anger management classes.' _He got up and brushed the dirt off his uniform. The men had come to a stop in front of them and saluted. Hughes realized he was of the higher rank and told them at ease.

"Sir we're here to escort you to the latest crime scene."

"Okay then let's head out." They walked off and got into a car. The latest crime scene was about 15 minutes away and it was a quiet ride. Hughes was still scared of making Riza mad again. Havoc and Hughes decided to sit as far as possible from her. She glared at both of them and continued to look out the window. They arrived at a bank and got out of the car. The officers started to tell them all the details they had but it wasn't much and Riza interrupted them.

"Which banks haven't been robbed?" The officers looked dumbstruck as she talked. She was getting angrier by the second.

"Only two haven't been robbed yet sir."

"I see we're going to stake out one of them and you can watch the other." They nodded and ran off to tell other officers.

"Hawkeye did you have to scare them as well? I know your worried about Roy but come on were innocent." Hughes said.

"I'm not that worried!" She walked off and investigated the scene.

"Someone's pmsing today." Havoc said as he pulled out another cigarette.

"She's just worried that Roy can't handle things back home." He slapped a hand over his mouth realizing he just told Havoc.

"Ooooo I should go see her then." Hughes dropped to his knees and begged.

"Please don't. She will kill me!" Havoc ran off to find Riza while Hughes was praying. He couldn't find her so he went and called Roy.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Hey chief it's Havoc."

"Did something happen?" He sounded panicked.

"Nah I just wanted to tell you that Hawkeye needs to relax! She's so grumpy and she has scared every person that has even breathed wrong around her." He could hear Roy let out a sigh and then a chuckle.

"Hughes told me. I thought only he knew."

"Well it slipped and now he's praying."

"Just leave Hawkeye alone Havoc."

"I am! She's the one with pms!" A bullet flied past his head and he screamed. Roy had heard it as well.

"Havoc?!"

"DON'T KILL ME HAWKEYE!" Roy laughed and hung up the phone.

"Why should I listen to you Havoc?" She was very mad.

"I won't say it again!" She sighed and put her gun away.

"You and Hughes will get punished when we return home but for now we have a mission." He let out a sigh and got up. He was still mad that Roy hung up on him. They went to a small restaurant and ordered something to eat before their stakeout.

"So Hawkeye what's the game plan?" Hughes asked in between bites.

"We walk the perimeter around the building. I'll be out front hiding in the bushes, Havoc you will watch the back of the building, and Hughes you will be inside."

"Got it." They both said. They all finished their meals and headed off for the bank. It was getting dark and Riza was inside of the bush while Havoc had to hide near a dumpster. Hughes was walking around inside. It was a long wait but soon Riza could hear men talking. They were coming near her and she froze. The footsteps had stopped in front of the bank. Riza watched them to see what they were going to do next. There were three men and one of them pulled out some gloves. Riza drew her gun out and edged closer to the edge of the bush. The men could hear the safety click off and turned around.

"Stop where you are and I might not shoot." Riza was standing and pointing her guns at them.

"Sorry little lady but no can do." The men pointed their owns guns at her. Riza ducked down and shot two of the men down before they could fire their guns. The last man standing looked scared and panicked he kept shooting at her and one of the bullets hit her leg. She dropped a little but didn't fall. She fired another round and hit the man in the head. He fell and she sighed. Havoc came running around with another man. Hughes was still nowhere to be found.

"Hawkeye! You've been hit!" Havoc had tied the man up and threw him on the ground.

"I never would have known." She grimaced in pain but held her ground.

"Sorry. Where's Hughes?" Some officers came and took the robbers away and let Hughes out of the bank. He was locked in. Riza had gone to the hospital and got the bullet out of her leg but now she had to use crutches for about a week.

"Hey Hawkeye ready for the long train ride home?" Hughes and Havoc were helping Riza onto the train when Havoc felt like messing with her again.

"I will kill you Havoc."

"Well you're the one who got shot."

"I have been walking around all day and I haven't gotten any sleep! You idiots didn't even come to stop the robbers with me!" He decided to back off before she got extremely mad again. They were almost back to Central when Hughes got up to call Roy again.

…**...**

"Hello?"

"Hey Roy it's Hughes again."

"Great. How did the mission go?" Hughes knew Roy heard about Riza getting shot.

"I'm sorry Roy but she is okay."

"You better be right Hughes. I'm not a happy man right now." They hung up and soon the train rolled into the train station. When they got off they saw the rest of Mustang's team waiting for them. Hughes got off first and saw his family so he ran to them. He forgot that he was supposed to help Riza get off and she fell. Havoc helped her up and Roy ran over to them.

"You okay Hawkeye?" She glared at them and got up. She started walking away and Roy was trying to follow her. The men watched as Roy left with Riza. Roy drove Riza home and helped her inside.

"So Riza how are you feeling?" Roy was helping her take her boots off.

"I'll be fine Roy." She hugged him and he picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

"So you have been worried about me?" She blushed.

"Only because I know how you are with paperwork." He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"You got shot and you tortured Hughes and Havoc. I think I should be the worried one."

"Maybe you're right haha." She leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so happy that we can spend time like this together."

"Me to Roy. But now I'm stuck using crutches for a week." He laughed again and she glared at him.

"Yes but I'm here to help you." She sighed and looked at him.

"What are you thinking Roy?"

"I'm thinking I'm the luckiest man alive."

"That's cheesy Roy." She smiled.

"But it made you happy."

"I guess so." He could see that she was fighting sleep and decided it was time to put her in bed for the night.

"Lay down your exhausted. I know you didn't get to sleep and the train ride was long."

"I can't right now."

"Why?"

"No reason." She looked away from him.

"Tell me Riza or I will torture you."

"It's nothing…" Before she could finish Roy picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Time for a bubble bath Riza." She tried to get away but started to fall and Roy caught her.

"You can't escape me this time. I know bubble baths calm you down and help you relax." He smirked and said

"I also know that you'd rather take one with me so as punishment I won't join you." She sighed and resigned to letting Roy take charge.

"Your evil Roy Mustang." He helped her in and she took a deep breath as the warm water hit her wound. Roy saw this and kissed her face.

"I know it hurts but you'll feel better soon." She pulled his head closer and kissed him.

"As long as you're here with me I'll be fine." He chuckled and helped her finish the bath. When he got her out and into some pajamas he sat her on the bed and left to make them some tea.

'_Roy is so nice and tomorrow will be fun when I exact my revenge on Hughes and Havoc.'_ Roy walked in and saw Riza smiling evilly. He decided to not ask about it and sat down by her. She took her tea and drank it slowly.

"So Riza good tea?" She looked at him confused.

"Yes. Why?"

"I put your medicine in it." He smirked as she glared at him.

"Well you're the one who said you couldn't sleep." She gave up on fighting him and finished her tea. Roy moved to the end of the bed and started rubbing her feet. She tried to move but he wouldn't let her.

"I figured your feet hurt from walking around so much." She sighed and let him continue.

'_This does feel nice._' She thought to herself. Roy finally stopped when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He laid her down and pulled the covers up to her chin. He got up and grabbed their cups and went to wash them. When he came back he stripped down to his boxers and tank top. He crawled in beside Riza and fell asleep.

…**...**

When Riza awoke she saw Roy still sleeping and she smiled at the sight. He looked so peaceful and she bent down to kiss him. She just laid their watching him until he woke up.

"Hey beautiful." He laughed as she blushed.

"Morning Roy." He kissed her and he got up and helped her up. They both got ready for work and were soon out the door. When they got to work Riza found both Havoc and Hughes and forced them to go to the gun range with her. Roy followed so that he could help her and to watch since it was no doubt going to be interesting.

"So what is their punishment Hawkeye?" He still called her by her last name at work unless they were alone in the office.

"I hear the new cadets need human targets." He laughed as Havoc and Hughes both paled. They got to the gun range and Riza sat in a chair as Roy stood beside her. Both of the men were running and screaming as the cadets shot at them. Riza they could handle because she wouldn't hit them but these cadets would. They were wearing armor but it still hurt. Roy looked at Riza who was wearing that evil smile again.

"I'm glad I woke up on your good side today Hawkeye." He chuckled and they sat laughing at their friends running around screaming.

…**...**

Hughes went and found Roy in his office to complain about Riza.

"Roy can you please put her on some type of medication or put her in anger management classes?!" Roy laughed and waved it off.

"I'm serious Roy!" Roy turned his chair around and sitting on his lap was Riza.

"Oh Shit…" Riza glared at him and he took off running.

"Looks like you get to have more fun with him Riza. Why does he have a black eye?"

"You know it Roy and I punched him." She kissed him as he chuckled and turned the chair around again so that they could continue watching the sun set.


End file.
